fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nine Warmages
The Nine Warmages (９つ交戦魔道士 Kokonotsu Kousen Madoushi, Lit. Nine Mages of War) are the strongest selection of Mages within the Gemma Empire and the entire Aeternum continent. They serve as protectors of Gemma and are above the authority of the Emperor. History The Nine Warmages were founded by the Magic God of Aeternum Irminsul in the year x760. Despite the monarchy of Gemma, the nation where Irminsul was born who strongly protested this cabal as it functions with equal status to the Emperor. The Warmages were made in mind to be able to wage war against enemy nations and domestic enemies. Due to years of invading attempts by surrounding nations for the self-replenishing Wellspring had grown in the years preceding x760. As such the armies that the Imperial Army faced grew in strength and numbers each year. So to protect the massive nation of Gemma, Irminsul went to the Emperor at the time. He proposed an idea. As Aeternum had nine nations within the continent, he proposed for one immensely powerful mage to match each nation with Irminsul being the one to represent domestic protections for Gemma. The other eight would be the Mages of War against the other eight nations. Emperor Mytholie was hesitant to agree to Irminsul’s request. However, he found little that would have justified denying this request. After all, Irminsul was responsible for creating the Gemma Empire and the monarchy. So the Emperor agreed. Irminsul went looking for the strongest of mages within Gemma. Seeing as Gemma was the largest nation of Aeternum with landmass 1/3 of the entire continent he had ample places for recruitment. Members Rank No.1: Irminsul: The strongest individual member and the strongest male within the Warmages. The 1000-year-old mage of Aeternum. Also the first emperor of Gemma. The supreme mastery of his magic so vast, that he is called the God of Magic and Despair. Rank No.2: Alice Flor: The strongest female among the Nine Warmages. Her immense strength of magic is said to equal Irminsul’s. Her terrifying process in Magic has earned the titles of High Witch and Madness. Also, the Vice-Commander of the Warmages and only Irminsul being of superior authority and rank. Rank No.3: Wilhelm Wort: The leader of the Imperial Knights, and highest-ranking person within the Gemma’s entire Military. His great process of War Magic has annihilated armies even with the personal of 100s of Thousands. Rank No.4: Rafael Dormir: A collected and enigmatic Lord of the Dormir noble family. Rank No.5: Phoebe Vastaril: A continental famous Songstress of Gemma. Using her talents in Sound Magic, she can hypnotize an entire city’s population. Rank No.6: Zavid Ariglio: A master assassin of Bullet Magic, considered the greatest marksman among the Warmages. Tank No.7: Rank No.8: Colette Craw: Tank No.9: Invel Yura: Formerly a member of Alvarez’s elite Spriggan 12. Structure Strength The strength of the Nine currently is truly immense. However, this has varied in the years since their founding in x760. The first members aside from a former student of Irminsul’s Alice Flor were truly weak when comparing to the current list. So after years of trial and error, Irminsul had found the strongest of mages within Gemma. The power of the first and second strongest members, Irminsul and Alice is said to be on a whole other level when compared to the other seven. Each Warmage is required to be strong enough to be able to defend against or be able to decimate an entire nation single-handed. Despite being numbered from 1-9 the list isn’t simply to rank strongest to weakest like the Ten Wizard Saints. Instead, they are ranked for the complete sum of their individual skills, intelligence, Magic and Magic Power. For example, Colette the 8th ranked mage is higher than Invel the 9th ranked mage as having superior fighting skills despite being magically on par. Irminsul the Magic God is considered to be vastly superior to the other seven Warmages.. Alice Flor the second-highest Warmage, is believed to as strong as Irminsul and is only the 2nd ranked mage as Irminsul possess Magic Knowledge unknown to virtual the rest of Earthland. According to Wilhelm, the Warmages greater surpass the might of the 4.7 million military personnel combined. According to Invel, all the Warmages with the exception of Irminsul and Alice are considered relatively on par with one another. Recruitment The Nine Warmages have several and different methods of recruitment. *'Appointment by Supreme Commander': The Supreme Commander has the absolute right to be able to recruit any mage that lives within Gemma. *'Trial by Combat': This is only reserved for if all positions within the Warmages are all filled. A challenger can challenge any member in one-on-one combat. This fight must be witnessed by at least three other Warmages or the Emperor of Gemma. While it is not a requirement, killing the former member is a guarantee to obtain that spot. *'Imperial Knight Commander': The highest military rank within the Gemma Empire is that of the White Knight. Commander of the Five Imperial Knight, the strongest knights within the 4.7 million numbered army that protect the Citadel of Moria. The current commander is Wilhelm Wort. *'Recommendation': Either by the Emperor of Gemma or by at least three other Warmages can recommend a mage for a position. When this is employed a majority vote of at least six members are needed for finalizing a position. *'Contributions': While already a basis for recruitment, a mage’s contributions can tip the scales in their favor against other candidates. Wilhelm Wort while already guaranteed a position which is reserved for the strongest of the Imperial Magic Knights. He also created an improved military system and improved the cooperation between the Guilds of Gemma. Duties The Nine Warmages are structured differently when compared to guilds. First and foremost they don’t accept jobs as they aren’t part of the guild system. This leaves the Nine to find either employment in guilds or to make their living other ways. The sole and primary function of the Warmages is to able to wage war against another nation’s armies, guilds, and/or elite mages. It, for this reason, the majority of these nine mages have trained or being allowed information to possess extremely powerful magic. The Warmages are active at all times. However, they can choose to ignore requests, even ones made by the Emperor. The basic duty of the Warmages is to protect the Gemma Empire. How this is done is dependent on the skills and whims of the Warmages in question. However while not subject to any authority even the Emperor’s, the Nine are still bound by laws set forth by Irminsul. If Warmage breaks a law directly linked to the service of their duties. The penalty is whatever punishment Irminsul decides, assuming he even doesn’t just pardon the offender. It’s an unspoken rule, as long as a Warmage doesn’t take arms against Gemma and can do their duty to fight against threats than Warmages never face punishment. Trivia *The Nine Warmages were inspired by many different groups the most predominant the Seven Warlord from the manga One Piece. Another inspiration was the Sternritter and the Royal Guard from the manga Bleach. Finally the Spriggan 12 and the Ten Wizard Saints from this series Fairy Tail. *(Note this is not listed in the strength section for over comparison reasons.) With that said, for fair and any role-playing requests, each individual of the Nine Warmages is in the same class as the Spriggan 12. This not for bragging but so for role-playing requests can be made with full knowledge of character strength, to promote fair, fun, and productive role-playing rps. *Each Warmages character model can represent a certain state caused by war, what happens during war, what prevents it, or what happens after the war. This could be a reflection of their personality, powers, history, or any combination of these. *1. Irminsul= Despair *2. Alice Flor= Madness *3. Wilhelm Wort= Pride *4. Rafael Dormir= Vengeance *5. Phoebe Vastaril= Espionage *6. *7. Zavid Ariglio= Assassination *8. Colette Craw= *9. Invel Yura= Dedication *Despite similarities to the previous and similar named group Nine Elementals, they weren’t direct inspiration. The only real similarities are the number, that Irminsul is in the group, and that it’s part of the Aeternum continent. However, they differ in several ways. One being, unlike how the Elementals were a kind of remake of the Spriggan 12 as Aeternum’s Royal Guard. The Nine Warmages only serve one nation, the Gemma Empire. Another difference is that the Warmages aren’t a royal guard archetype. Instead, they serve as protectors of Gemma, not answerable to even the Emperor. Lastly, each character is made with specific Magics that at their level can annihilate and/or defend against an entire nation. This is to link to their status as Warmages. *The reason the Warmages aren’t subject to the Emperor, despite the Emperor having absolute authority over all others. This is because, due to the immense power even one Warmage can possess to prevent inner conflict, Irminsul gave them a single goal. Protect Gemma. This single goal and the immunity to do so by any means prevent them from being subject to any future Emperors or Empresses. For being used to wage unnecessary wars against other nations or even each other. *Invel being in the Warmages, was an arduous decision. But ultimately I felt I couldn’t or wasn’t too time-consuming to make an Ice-Mage equal or superior that wasn’t made to just counter Invel’s canon strength. Category:Organization Category:Twilight Despair 5